bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RolledOut34/Climate - Effects on BSS
Hey there! This is just a separate blog devoted to the idea of climates on BSS. These climates are mostly based off of Crystal’s Blog. How it Works Climates can not only improve/nerf certain mechanics, they also affect how the weathers play out in Crystal’s blog, such as how many times a weather may possibly occur. Climates each have their own quirks, with the weathers on Crystal’s blog adding on. Climates stay the same throughout all servers. Climates switch every 6 hours. (0:00 UTC, 6:00 UTC, 12:00 UTC, 18:00 UTC). When a climate occurs, it cannot occur again for 3 periods. (Example: A “Drought” climate can occur, but cannot occur for 3 times guaranteed). If both weathers (in Crystal's blog) and climates play out together, some effects can cancel out eachother/add together. For example, if Drought is the climate and Clear is the weather, the effects stack. Both the climate and the weather offer a +10% Goo bonus. Add them up and bonus goo comes out to +20%. Climates Regular This is the current map the game is in. No changes whatsoever. Weather off of Crystal’s blog (occurrence wise) stays the same. Drought The mountain faces a major drought period. The Sun beams more, and precipitation rarely rolls through. Drought have the following mechanics changed: *Lack of precipitation dehydrates most bees (3 bees exempt)- -20% Gather Amount, -15% Conversion Rate **Fire and Demon Bees enjoy the extra heat - +2 Attack, +35% Gather Amount, +50% Conversion Rate **Frosty Bees are unable to stand the heat - Frosty Bees “sleep” in the hive the entire time *Lack of precipitation prevents flowers from flourishing more - -30% Flower Growth Rate *Lack of precipitation makes treats harder to find in normal farming - -5% Treat Rate in Flowers *Higher temperature makes Goo melt better in flowers - +10% Goo *Mobs are damaged by the heat - Regular mobs (exclude bosses, and challenges) have half of the health upon spawning *Gumdrops seem to be in more supply - Gumdrop Shop offers 5 gumdrops for 1 ticket during this period *Treats are out of stock due lack of water to grow treats - Treat Shop near Mother Bear is unavailable The following weathers from Crystal’s blog are not able to happen: *Thunderstorm *Blizzard *Hailstorm *Heavy Downpour *Typical Downpour *Heavy Rain *Fog *Haze The following weathers from Crystal’s blog are decreased to happen: *Slight Downpour (major) *Typical Rain *Slight Rain The following weather are increased/stay the same to happen: *Clear (major, always happens after Typical Rain, Slight Rain) *Partly Clouds *Cloudy (always happens after Slight Downpour) Chilled (unfinished) The Mountain endures a period of low temperatures. Bees, bears, and players should bundle up for this chilly time. Chilled have the following mechanics changed: *Flowers have trouble against the cold - -20% Flower Growth Rate *Bees keep themselves warm by motion and grouping (exempt 5 bees) - +10% Bee Speed, -1 second of Conversion, -4 studs of range from player. **Fire and Demon Bees have their flames unlit a lot - Demon and Fire Bee’s abilities gone, -2 Attack, -20% Gather Amount **Festive Bees release a few hormones - +3 Festive Gift Tokens (stacks with above) **Cool and Frosty Bees embrace the cold - +35% Gather Amount, +50% Conversion Rate, +1 Attack, +2 Speed (stacks with above) *Goo is a bit chilled - -5% Goo, -5% Movement Speed while in Goo *Blueberries seem to grow in colder conditions better on the Mountain - +25% Blueberry Token Rate in flowers * Category:Blog posts